(1) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to conveyors capable of extending the distance of their conveyance. Although such conveyors are useful in a wide variety of industries and applications, they are especially useful in connection with combines such as those used to harvest grains.
The present invention is directed primarily towards an improvement facilitating auger conveyors, having a screw thread auger encased in a casing; more specifically in the context of harvesting combine auger conveyors, a casing such as telescopically slidable tubes, to extend the exit port a distance needed to offload grain bin contents into transport vehicles or storage facilities.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
There are many different known combine conveyor arrangements, for conveying grain or other harvests into a bin or other collection/storage area, and then into a transport vehicle. Specialized helical shaped devices such as screw thread augers are well known for the transport of various types of bulk material. Such conveyors generally include a helical shaped member which rotates within a housing or trough such that rotation of the screw thread along its longitudinal or central axis results in movement of the bulk material along the length of the device. In the past, such conveyors were typically constructed from metal, and each conveyor was specifically designed for a particular purpose and of a particular length. However, although most prior art conveyors were specifically designed to meet a particular application, there have been some attempts of providing a modular type conveyor of metal and wood. Examples of United States patents which disclose such conveyors include U.S. Pat. No. 349,233 issued to James Nelson on Sep. 10, 1886; U.S. Pat. No. 455,384 issued to H. Binkholz on Jul. 7, 1891; U.S. Pat. No. 525,194 issued to J. 35 Dyson, et al on Aug. 20, 1894, U.S. Pat. No. 546,879 issued to J. Dyson, et al on Sep. 14, 1895; U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,573 issued to D. G. Leach on Jul. 19, 1932; U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,915 issued to A. B. Carlson on Dec. 27, 1949; U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,826 issued to Dean P. Brooks 40 on Mar. 14, 1972 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,644 issued to Claude E. Kawchitch on Dec. 12, 1972.
Known in the art are the following, arguably related to the patentability of the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No.1st Inventor NamedPatent Issue Date2,615,587BeyerOct. 28, 19522,845,167HeikenJul. 29, 19584,691,818WeberSep. 8, 19875 409,344TharaldsonApr. 25, 19955,538,388BergkampJul. 23, 19966,012,272DillonJan. 11, 20006.125,618DillonOct. 3, 20006,233,911DillonMay 22, 20016,339,917DillonJan. 22, 20026,606,844DillonAug. 19, 20036,908,380SilverJun. 21, 20056,910,845DillonJun. 28. 2005
U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,167 issued to Heiken discloses a combine conveyor having a pair of telescoping tubes, each enclosing a segment of axle (having a rectangular cross section) carrying its own segment of screw thread auger; between both axle/auger sections is an auger-less segment of axle telescopically received within the adjacent axle segments, the auger attached to the outermost segment spiraling inwardly past its outermost segment (and over the auger-less middle segment) to bridge the gap between the outermost axle/auger segment and the innermost axle/auger segment. Neither of the axle/auger segments slides within its respective section of tube. The combined length of the innermost and outermost auger segments depends upon the amount of overlap of the screw threads of the two auger segments; adjustment is accomplished by disengaging the axle train from the power drive, then manually rotating the axle train (with a secondary wheel) while the power pulley wheel is held against rotation, thereby shortening or lengthening the overlap or meshing of the two screw threads as they are screwed on unscrewed relative to each other. The Heiken patent does not disclose a hydraulic cylinder (or similar power-driven mechanical linkage) causing an extendable section of tube/auger to either extend the spout end outward or retract the spout inwardly, or a grain entrance toward the middle of the support tube rather than at its beginning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,818 issued to Weber discloses a modularly extendable screw thread conveyor having a drive shaft (with non-circular cross section) extendable by axially joining additional segments (by telescopic alignment). Also included are screw thread modules that slide over those drive shaft segments; the end of one screw thread aligns with the beginning of the next screw thread module, preventing overlapping to form an uninterrupted screw thread. Adjustment of the length of the conveyor is limited to module increments, and it cannot occur without disassembling the drive train. The Weber patent does not disclose a hydraulic cylinder (or similar power-driven mechanical linkage) causing an extendable section of tube/auger to either extend the spout end outward or retract the spout inwardly, or a grain entrance toward the middle of the support tube rather than at its beginning.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,911 issued to Dillon discloses a combine having a second conveyor system slidably adjustable relative to a first supporting conveyor system, but not with the housing for the second conveyor being telescopically received within the housing for the first supporting conveyor, extension is adjustable by a rack and pinion mechanism or a rod and cylinder assembly. The first supporting conveyor may be an auger, having its vertical elevation (angulation) adjusted by a hydraulic cylinder. With respect to the version having an auger as the first supporting conveyor, this patent notes problems concerning support for the second conveyor, and hypothesizes that guy wires and other (non-disclosed) means of supporting the weight may be designed and implemented depending upon the needs. Neither does this patent disclose a grain entrance toward the middle of the support tube rather than at its beginning, nor does it disclose an axle having a non-round cross section, and an auger screw thread snugly impaled by that axle but capable of sliding up and down that axle.
Another U.S. patent issued to Dillon, U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,844, discloses a grain unloading assembly comprising a conveyor belt extending back and forth (between 5 pulley wheels) within an outer tube (having a spout) telescopically received with an inner support tube; extension and retraction of the two tubes is accomplished by a motorized rack and pinion mechanism. This Dillon patent does not disclose a grain entrance toward the middle of the support tube rather than at its beginning, nor does it disclose an axle having a non-round cross section, and an auger screw thread snugly impaled by that axle but capable of sliding up and down that axle.